


Wedding Main Course

by aki_penn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eating, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Akaashi Keiji, Semi-Public Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki_penn/pseuds/aki_penn
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto are invited to a wedding. Bokuto gets bored and disappears under the table to give Akaashi a surprise blowjob. Surprisingly, none of the other guests notice.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Wedding Main Course

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for an Italian event with the prompt "Invited to a wedding, Bokuto gets bored and disappears under the table to give Akaashi a surprise blowjob. Surprisingly, none of the other guests notice."  
> I tried to research weddings in Japan and failed, so the dynamics of this story bend to my personal needs. I hope you're here to read porn and not a costume novel. XD  
> it's been a while since I've written anything and I'm super rusty, plus English is not my first language, but I hope you'll still enjoy reading it.  
> Thanks for giving this story a chance!

Akaashi closed his eyes to savour the soft morsel of beef. The meat seemed to melt on his tongue like a tasty piece of butter, yielding under his teeth.  
He turned the chopsticks between his fingers and swallowed. Akaashi didn't like weddings much, the party always ended up being too loud and Bokuto was always tipsy before they started serving lunch, but the food was fantastic.  
He opened his eyes again and turned to Bokuto to ask him if he liked the meat, but found himself sitting next to an empty chair. He blinked a couple of times, puzzled and a little groggy from the wine. He looked around, turning his whole torso and leaning on the back of the chair to see the situation behind him. At a nearby table Kuroo was making a rather noisy show of himself and if Bokuto had been nearby he probably wouldn't have wasted any time and would have joined in. He'd probably gone to the bathroom and Akaashi had been so tipsy and busy contemplating the goodness of the beef that he hadn't noticed.  
It was then that he felt something resting on his knees. He pulled himself together with an alarmed snap as an icy chill ran down his spine. He clenched his fist around his chopsticks and breathed heavily, looking around furtively. Why on earth was Bokuto under the table? How had he managed to squeeze in without being noticed? More importantly, how could he get him out without anyone noticing? He exhaled sharply through his nose and leaned back against the padded seat as Bokuto's hands crawled slowly from his knees to his crotch and back to his knees again. Akaashi looked up at the crystal chandelier, nervously twirling his chopsticks between his fingers.  
He almost jumped when Bokuto's hands applied force and separated his knees, causing his legs to spread unequivocally. Akaashi snapped them shut like a trap.  
If Bokuto wanted to play stupid, he wouldn't have his back. Let him stay under the table all day and try! He straightened up and angrily grabbed another piece of meat with his chopsticks. He chewed it furiously without even tasting it, concentrating only on Bokuto's fingers that were slowly moving up his left thigh. With his index and middle fingers he was simulating a little man climbing up Akaashi's body, which made the situation even more ridiculous than it already was. Bokuto's hand walked merrily up his leg, lingering on his groin. Akaashi swallowed the piece of meat and wondered if he couldn't reach out and smack Bokuto's hand like a mosquito.  
But then his fingers went vertically up and past the hem of his trousers, touching the fabric of his shirt, which was dangerously thinner than the fabric of his formal trousers. Akaashi sighed resignedly as Bokuto began to pull the shirt from his trousers.  
When Akaashi felt the warm fingertip rest on the skin of his belly, he knew it was over. He was going to stop fighting. His index finger began to draw slow circles on his skin, followed by his thumb.  
Akaashi put his elbow on the table and rested his face on his cupped hand, staring straight ahead, not seeing Konoha who was eating right in front of him.  
It was true that Akaashi had spent years studying Bokuto's moods so that he could better control them during matches, but Bokuto could manipulate him just as well, though he probably didn't do it consciously.  
Akaashi was sure that if he insisted a little he would be able to convince him to take off his pants even in the middle of the Tokyo underground. He hoped it would never occur to him to do so.  
He felt his legs give way and open, leaving room for Bokuto to step forward with his whole body to get closer to him.  
Akaashi woke up and decided he couldn't keep staring at Konoha, who in the meantime had looked up because he felt he was being observed, and took another bite of meat.  
Bokuto, who had now pulled his shirt completely off his trousers, placed a wet kiss under his navel. Akaashi froze, but Bokuto continued his work undaunted, first undoing the button on his trousers, then lowering the zip. He felt him struggling with his fly, trying to open it as much as possible, and couldn't help but move a little, allowing him to lower his trousers a couple of inches.  
Bokuto's fingers lingered on his penis still covered by the fabric of his boxers, massaging it through the cotton. Then again hot lips kissing the skin just above the elastic and something lightly scratching. Akaashi's eyes widened. Were those teeth? Bokuto, kneeling under the table, was pulling down his boxers with his teeth. A flush of heat went up his face; he would have done anything to see it.  
He spread his legs further apart, ending up giving a knee to Komi, sitting next to him. "Sorry" he said with his heart pounding. "No problem" he replied, continuing to eat.  
Bokuto's hand had grasped his still semi-relaxed sex and began to massage it vigorously, while Akaashi pretended not to be thinking about him looking down at him with those beautiful amber eyes of his and undressing him with his teeth.  
Feeling the first touch of his tongue he popped another piece of meat into his mouth without being sure he could chew it and thinking that if he choked he would be found with his fly undone and Bokuto under the table. Who knows what his grandmother would have had to say!  
"Stupid people do it better" she had once told him when Akaashi had shown up at his house late because of an unplanned but very satisfying intercourse. Akaashi, still inebriated from his orgasm, had pressed his lips together and shrugged, saying "I don't know what you're talking about" and thinking to himself that Bokuto was just great.  
The grandmother replied "Bokuto may be great, but he' s stupid" and Akaashi almost choked on the tea he was drinking.The old hag was a mind reader too!  
The wet tongue slid from the tip of his penis to the base, while the thumb massaged the wet tip. Akaashi, his head emptying, let out a long sigh as he resumed tormenting the chopsticks in his hands. He bit his lip as his entire body seemed to vibrate under Bokuto's touch.  
He slipped a hand under the tablecloth and gripped his hair tightly. Bokuto stopped and Akaashi felt his caressing touch on the back of his hand before he brought both hands back to his groin. He felt it as he strained the flap of his trousers further, which creaked as if it were about to tear, but Akaashi couldn't be bothered because Bokuto had finally taken him all in his mouth.  
He felt the air rushing out of his lungs as his whole body reacted to the warmth of Bokuto's mouth. He tried to loosen his tie; he had begun to sweat under his shirt and his breathing was becoming dangerously heavy.  
He tried to stuff another bite of meat into his mouth to pretend he was doing something, but his hands were shaking slightly and the beef slipped from the grip of his chopsticks. He tried again and put it between his lips almost in anger.  
The tip of his penis first rested on Bokuto's palate and then slid out with a fluid movement. His wet penis was very sensitive to the touch of the tongue that had resumed lapping at it with exhausting slowness.  
Akaashi let go of Bokuto's hair and ran his hand through his own, heated. He knew his eyes were wild and his cheeks red. He poured himself another glass of wine, hoping the bottle wouldn't slip from his hands.  
He took a sip and gasped as he felt Bokuto take his entire penis into his mouth again.  
"Are you okay?" asked Komi. Akaashi nodded "I bit myself while chewing."  
"You were chewing wine?" Akaashi didn't answer and finished the glass with a long, desperate gulp. The alcohol burned his throat, while the rest of his body was already on fire. His legs were made of jelly and his nerves were on edge. His back was tense as hell, waiting for the orgasm he felt slowly building inside him.  
He tried to wipe his sweaty palms on his shirt while trying to control his rapid breathing. He twisted the napkin and stamped his feet on the floor, not knowing what to do to hide his excitement. Bokuto must have sensed the tension in his body because Akaashi felt him gently caressing his thigh, without giving up teasing his penis with his tongue. It was then that the orgasm flowed out violently. Akaashi felt the blood boiling in his veins and the tension leaving him. His head was empty and his bones were made of rubber.  
He let himself fall against the backrest with a dumb smile and half-closed eyelids. He probably looked ridiculous, but he wasn't himself enough to care.  
Bokuto ran his tongue over his now-relaxed penis a couple more times, then carefully zipped up, fastened the button and tucked in his shirt. When everything was back in place, Akaashi again felt a slight pressure on his crotch, followed by an almost inaudible snap. Akaashi's smile widened before he could stop it, when he realised that was a kiss.  
"The beef is very good, isn't it?" asked Komi with his mouth full. Akaashi only remembered him at that moment and looked at him blankly. He nodded and grinned. "Yeah, if I had the energy, I'd ask for a second round."


End file.
